On Angel's Wings
by Cleone
Summary: Before he'll be able to redeem his soul and get into heaven, Uchiha Sasuke has to complete one mission: being the guardian angel of Hinata. But what happens when he breaks the rules and starts crushing on his ticket to heaven?
1. Chapter 1

**On Angel's Wings:**

**A Death and a New Beginning**

Rain pitter-pattered on the green, spring grass. The sky was a stone grey, and there was no sign that the clouds would part anytime soon. A light breeze blew past the gathered people, stinging their faces like a fresh cut from a knife. The priests' words were lost in the wind, though no one was really taking to heart what he said. The girls sobbed quietly and the men were solemn faced. It was hard to believe that the ninja with the most talent, the young man who had so much going for him…was dead.

Uchiha Sasuke was gone.

The priest continued to drone on. "And as Psalm 23: 4 states: 'Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me…'"

The priest clasped his hands together under his stomach as the girls sobbed louder. Haruno Sakura was leaning on Uzumaki Naruto, who would be excited at having his crush cuddle next to him, but given the situation, he simply stared at the grey headstone in front of him and once in a while patted Sakura's shoulder consolingly. He couldn't believe it either. He thought Team 7 would be together forever, but it was down to just three of them. Though Naruto hated to admit it, things would never be the same and, well, he was going to miss Sasuke…a _little_ bit.

Hatake Kakashi stood behind his two remaining teammates, his arms crossed and no expression visible on his face. So he would never see the most talented ninja, his student, ever again. He never thought he would have to see someone so close to him (another Uchiha, yet) drift away from the world. Seeing Sasuke in the hospital bed, with his once handsome face covered in blood and his entire body covered in bandages, with the nurses rushing back and forth, crying hysterically, and the _beep, beep _of the heart monitor quickly fading away…was simply too much for him. Kakashi's duty was to protect his teammates…yet he failed.

Haruno Sakura buried her face in the soaking wet shoulder of Naruto's tuxedo, more fresh tears running down her face. She couldn't stand looking at that damned stone with the words of the boy she loved carved into it. She couldn't stand seeing all the others around her crying for the exact same reason she was. But most of all…she couldn't look at the box, the box that held the body of the once-living love of her life. Sasuke's body would be there forever, the flesh rotting off and his bones slowly disintegrating to dust. She would never see his beautiful face again. She would never get to sneak a touch on his shoulder ever again. She would never hear his deep, cold voice ever again. She would never…properly confess her love to him.

Behind all of Team 7 Hyuuga Hinata stood, her eyes perfectly dry and her hands folded neatly. She didn't know Sasuke very well. Scratch that, she didn't know Sasuke _at all_, but she didn't have it in her heart to skip his funeral. Though she knew nothing about him, she still felt the need to pay her final respects to the boy that every girl talked about, the boy who was basically a stranger to her. So sayonara, Sasuke-san. So you later.

The priest cleared his throat, turned on his heel, and slowly began walking away from the scene. After a few moments, the rest of the crowd began to leave quietly. The only ones who stayed behind were Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and (oddly enough) Hinata.

Sakura tore herself away from Naruto and bent down in front of the gravestone, resting her fingers on the carved words "Uchiha Sasuke". "Sasuke-kun", she choked. "No matter what, I will always love you and I know we'll meet again someday." She sniffed and stood up. "Goodbye…my love."

Without a second glance, Sakura ran from the grave, not bothering to hold back her tears. Naruto looked after her before turning back to the grave and also bending down in front of it.

"Sasuke, you bastard," he said quietly, a lone tear sliding down his cheek and trailing down his whisker marks. "You made Sakura-chan cry."

He stood up straight, nodded at Kakashi, and slowly walked away. Kakashi looked back at the silent Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, why are you still here?"

Hinata shifted awkwardly. "I just…wanted to say goodbye…to one of the most respected young men of Konoha."

Kakashi stared at her for a moment, sighed, and jabbed his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. "Since I have nothing more to say to our dear departed Sasuke, I'll leave you alone to say your final farewell, Hinata-sama."

He looked down at the grave once more before following in Naruto's and Sakura's footsteps out of the graveyard. Hinata stared down at the headstone before digging into the pocket of her skirt and pulling out a small, wilted dandelion she found in the grass before the funeral. She bent down and placed the flower gently next to the headstone.

"Goodbye…Sasuke-san."

* * *

A light…a bright, white light…whispering…coldness…

_Am I dead?_

Sasuke's eyes blinked open and the light shown even brighter, nearly blinding him. He shielded his face and took in his surroundings. It looked like he was in a tunnel with walls lined with a fluff-like substance. Somewhere to his right, at the end of the tunnel, an angelic voice could be heard, softly singing. That's where the light was coming from: the end of the tunnel…where the voice was singing.

Sasuke blinked, the memories finally drifting back. It was during one of his missions with his team. They had met some enemies on the way to the Village of Stone, and he had thought he could take them on himself. Of course, things don't always turn out as you expect them to. The last things he could remember were blood obscuring his vision and then total darkness…

Sasuke turned his head towards the end of the tunnel. "Am I in heaven?"

"Actually, Sasuke-san, you're not."

Sasuke jumped as a girl suddenly appeared two feet in front of him. She had brown hair that reached below her waist, a pale complexion, and vividly green eyes. She was wearing a long, white, billowing robe that reached down to her bare feet. She smiled at him and waved. Sasuke stared at her for a few moments and frowned.

"What do you mean?" He yelled. "What, am I in he-"

The girl shook her head, still smiling. "No, Sasuke-san." She took a seat next to him. "You're in purgatory."

Sasuke sighed. "So I'm dead?"

The girl nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. Take a look at your body."

Sasuke glanced down at his arms and legs (he was also wearing a white robe). The cuts, the scars, the bruises…they were gone! He touched his face lightly, his fingers tracing over no cuts. What the…

He snapped his head and glared at the girl. "Lady, you're crazy! I'm perfectly fine."

The girl giggled. "Sasuke-san, you're the crazy one." Before Sasuke could say anything, she continued. "Uchiha Sasuke, you have a mission to complete before you can get into heaven."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "God, would you stop with this-"

She continued as though he hadn't said anything at all. "You've done some pretty awful things in your life, but they weren't so bad that you were sent to hell." She looked at Sasuke square in the eye. "Are you prepared to accept the mission, Sasuke-san, and redeem yourself?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Sure, whatever. I'll play along."

The girl cleared her throat and pulled what looked like a mirror out of her robe. She held the mirror in front of Sasuke's face and rubbed the surface lightly with her fingers.

"Sasuke-san, your duty is the be the guardian angel…of this girl."

Sasuke peered into the mirror and saw the last person he expected to see:

Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**On Angel's Wings:**

**Dreams**

"_An angel is someone you feel like you've known forever, even though you've just met."_

_-Anonymous_

Sasuke scoffed. "Hinata? Are you kidding me? I hardly know the girl!"

The mirror disappeared from the girls' hands. "Though that is true, Sasuke-san, God has informed me that her future is cloudy and miserable, and she needs special protection from death. God's not supposed to see her up here for another…" She tapped her chin and counted on her fingers. "Eighty-seven years."

Sasuke shook his head, hardly believing anything this girl was saying. "Haha, 'God'? You say you know _'God'_?"

The girl crossed her arms and frowned. "Yes, I do know God. I am one of his favorites. And you better become a believer or you'll be sent down straight to hell before you'll be given a chance to complete this mission."

Sasuke couldn't help but grin. "If you're one of his favorites, how come you're stuck in purgatory and not heaven?"

The girl stiffened. "I'm the keeper here. I stay here forever."

Sasuke straightened out his robes. "What's your name? You seemed to know mine before I even got here."

The girl's face glowed. "Nuriko. Just Nuriko."

Sasuke nodded and stood up, looking towards the light at the end of the tunnel. So…heaven, huh? He never expected to get a chance to get there, what with all his murderous and evil thoughts he had had in his living body. But since he did have a chance, why not take it? What was there to lose?

"So what do I need to do to get out of here?"

Nuriko stood up and brushed back her fair hair. "You will need to gain Hinata's trust, befriend her, protect her. You need to make sure she will avoid death."

Sasuke tore his eyes away from the entrance to heaven. "That's it?"

Nuriko waved her finger at him. "It's not that easy. There are some strict rules to follow and if you break any of them, you'll have to spend the rest of eternity in here. And besides that, how easy do you think it is to get a girl to trust a soul in purgatory, or as they say on earth, a ghost?"

Sasuke tapped his fingers impatiently at his sides. Geeze, this girl talked too much! There was no way he was going to spend the rest of eternity here with her.

"Okay, okay." He growled. "Just lay them on me already."

Nuriko cleared her throat. "First of all, you must swear that you will never talk or interfere with any other earthly being besides Hinata."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I hated everyone in Konoha, who would I want to see again?"

Nuriko continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Secondly, you must _act_ like an angel. I can't stress that enough! There have been so many souls who've gone on missions and spooked the living Jesus out of the people who they're supposed to protect, acting like demented spirits and saying evil things and such." She took a deep breath. "Okay, after that, you must report back here after every visit you have with Hinata. We need to check up on how things are going between you two." She glanced at Sasuke. "You have that all in your head so far?"

Sasuke smirked. "These rules aren't strict at all. I'll have no problem with them."

Nuriko sighed. "Oh, but you haven't heard the final and most important rule."

Sasuke gestured to her impatiently. He was very eager to get going. "Okay, what is it?"

Nuriko laughed quietly. "You must NOT, I repeat, NOT…fall in love with Hinata."

Sasuke blinked several times in disbelief. That was the last rule? You had to be kidding! How could you fall in love with Hinata, especially if you were dead and had a personality like Sasuke's? With these lame rules, he'd be out of purgatory in no time flat and would be enjoying paradise until the end of time.

Sasuke rolled back his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. "Hmph, too easy. Let's get this thing rolling already."

A golden pocket watch appeared out of no where and Nuriko grasped it, checking the time. "Okay…it's almost time for you to appear in Hinata's nightmare and change it into a good dream." She placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead. "You understand the rules?"

Sasuke stepped back a bit. "Y-yeah, but what am I supposed to do-"

Nuriko pressed her palm harder against his forehead. "Nothing. It'll be over in just five earth seconds. Hinata will get just a small glance at you and then she'll wake up." She let go of the watch and it disappeared. "Close your eyes."

Sasuke obeyed and shut his eyes tightly, feeling increasingly nervous. Nuriko cleared her throat and pressed her other hand to his forehead, mumbling a few words he couldn't make out. Suddenly, warmness spread all through his body and he was tugged into Hinata's dream…

* * *

_Hinata was in a dark, cold room. Shivers were running down her spine and fear like she had never experienced before engulfed her. Where was she? Why was she alone? What was going to happen to her?_

_Hinata sunk to the wet floor and held herself tightly. Light…she needed light. No, she needed somebody else. Where was everyone? Why did they leave her? How could she get out of this horrid place?_

_Hinata started crying, her tears falling to her shaking knees. "Oh god, kill me now. Kill me now…"_

_She just wanted to die. Death was better than being alone in this place, being tormented by the dark and cold themselves. What did she do to deserve this?_

_"Hinata."_

_A light burst into the room and warm and comfort filled inside Hinata's body. She snapped her head to the source of the voice, the deep and somewhat familiar voice . All she could see was a glowing torso in the blinding light._

_"Who…who…" She whispered._

_"An angel."_

Hinata's eyes flew open, her heart pounding madly. She sighed and sat up in her bed, relieved that what she just saw was a dream. The pitch black, the slicing cold, no more will to live and…

"The angel," Hinata whispered, looking out her window at the pale moon and shining stars. "The angel saved me."

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and he was once more back in the familiar tunnel. Nuriko cocked her head and took her hands off his forehead. Sasuke bit his lip, confused. 

"That-that's it?"

Nuriko nodded. "Yeah, that's it." She smiled. "You did beautifully! You're already starting to gain her trust!" She clapped her hands.

Sasuke rested his hands on his hips. "Well, yeah, this stuff is so easy." He sniffled. "So when do I go back to Hinata?"

"In twenty-four more earth hours."

Sasuke's jaw dropped (he thought that if the floor of the tunnel wasn't in the way, it would go all the way back down to Konoha). "A whole _day_?"

Nuriko hid her hands behind her back and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Oh, it won't be that bad! You have _me_ for company!"

'Oh goody,' Sasuke thought sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**On Angel's Wings:**

**Protection**

Hinata rubbed her tired eyes as she walked down the dusty street to her team's meeting place. The dream she had the night before kept her up until the wee hours of the morning and she was greatly lacking the energy she needed for training. She yawned widely and stretched her arms over her head, wishing for nothing but to be back in bed and having more sweet dreams of guardian angels…

Hinata gazed at the cloud-littered blue sky above her. The dreams she usually had were meaningless and not that memorable, so why was she having visions of angels in her sleep all of the sudden? Was it a sign?

She tore her eyes away from the sky as she passed by the quiet and still graveyard. She hated passing by the cemetery, but ever since the recent funeral she attended, it was even more painful to look at.

Hinata stopped and wrapped her fingers around the cold, steel bars of the fence that twisted around the headstones and graves. 'I actually know someone who's buried here,' she thought soberly. 'I know someone who will never come back.'

"It's sad, isn't it?"

Hinata spun around, her heart hammering. Sakura was standing to her right, running her index finger down the fading paint on one of the bars. Hinata smiled sadly and her pulse slowed down. Of course Sakura would come here a lot from now on; this was the only place where she could be with the one she loved.

Sakura squinted. "Isn't it amazing how weak the human body actually is?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, Sasuke-san didn't know his own limits-"

"I wasn't talking about Sasuke-kun," Sakura interrupted, glancing at Hinata. "I was talking about myself."

"O-Oh…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around her chest and bit her lower lip. "I never had the courage to tell him how I truly felt. I always thought that I would have time to tell him when we were older but…it looks like that will never happen." She laughed quietly. "And look at me now: I'm a wreck."

Hinata hesitated before putting a comforting arm around the other girls' shoulder. "It's alright, Sakura-san. You're a strong girl and you'll get through this."

Sakura gulped. "I-I should've stopped him," she whimpered. "I should've sacrificed myself for the one I love."

Hinata didn't have a response for that, so instead she just gave Sakura's shoulder a tight squeeze and patted her soft, pink hair. It truly was amazing how one person's death could affect another person so much. She didn't want to think what she would do if the one she loved died before she could tell them that they meant more than anything to her.

"Sakura?"

Sakura sniffled. "Yes?"

Hinata hugged her tighter and once again stared at the snowy clouds above. "Do you…believe in angels?"

Sakura blinked and grinned. "Y-yeah. I do." She wiped her face on Hinata's shirt. "I think that we'll all see Sasuke-kun again someday."

A crisp breeze blew through the cemetery, causing the leaves to dance around on the branches of their trees. It was as if a breath of a heavenly one came down upon them. Hinata brushed away a strand of hair and let go of Sakura.

"Yeah…we'll see Sasuke-san again."

Sasuke ran his hands over his face, his temper rising. He had been playing "Go-Fish" (poker was WAY out of the question) with Nuriko for…what was it? Seventeen or eighteen hours now?

"What was the number you asked for again, Sasuke-san?" Nuriko chirped happily.

Sasuke took his hands away from his face. "Six," he muttered.

Nuriko shook her head. "Nope! Go-fish!"

Sasuke sighed and threw his cards to the floor of the tunnel. "Jeeze, I think I'd rather have hell than this."

Nuriko frowned. "You watch it there or you might just get your wish." She snapped her fingers and the deck of cards they were playing with vanished. "So what do you wanna do now? Rock-Paper-Scissors? Hide-and-Go-Seek?"

Sasuke grimaced. "How about something _fun_?"

Nuriko glared at him. "You know, I can't wait until you're out of here."

"I totally agree," Sasuke muttered, looking for a loose thread to pick at on his robes (of course, there were none since the robes were perfectly made).

Nuriko huffed and clicked her fingers together. The golden stop watch appeared in her hands and she flipped it open.

"Almost time for your first saving."

Sasuke sighed, relieved that he was finally going to get away from Nuriko for a bit. "Thank god." He stood up off the ground. "So what do I do this time?"

"Well…" Nuriko seemed hesitant and her 'oh-so-heavenly' skin was tinged with red. "Sasuke-san, when you were mortal…were you every into…yanno…_manly _entertainment?"

Sasuke raised his brow. "Huh?"

Nuriko took a deep breath and continued. "Were you ever into…porn?"

Sasuke blinked, still confused. "Porn?"

Nuriko gulped. "You know, like, naked ladies posing for cameras and stuff-"

Sasuke felt himself flush. "I know what porn is! The only thing I don't know is what you're getting at!"

Nuriko blew the air out of her mouth, causing a lone strand of her hair that was resting on her cheek to flutter. "I'll just say that when you help Hinata, she'll be wearing a lot less than she did last night."

Sasuke's mouth hung open. "You're kidding me…"

Nuriko smiled innocently. "Well, if you don't intervene, she'll slip on the soap and crack her head on the floor of the shower-"

The boy's face turned ever redder. "No. N-O. I am NOT helping Hinata while she is in the shower."

"Come on," Nuriko pleaded. "If you don't, God will get really angry with me!"

"How am I supposed to help her when I can't even touch anything?" Sasuke said angrily. "Ghosts just go through things! They're not substantial! They're balls of gas!"

Nuriko rolled her eyes. "And there goes that stupid mortal media filling your head with false information." She shook her head and pointed her index finger at Sasuke. "You can touch only two types of objects: objects with no souls and your ward in question."

Sasuke stuck his tongue in his cheek. "So I can touch rocks and trees and stuff."

"And Hinata."

"Yes, and Hinata."

"But, but, BUT!" Nuriko waved her finger. "You are NOT to touch Hinata until I tell you."

"Okay, okay," Sasuke grumbled, anxious to get away from the hyperactive keeper of purgatory. "I wasn't planning on fondling her or anything anyway."

Nuriko seemed pleased and got on her knees. "This will be a bit different than dealing with dreams. You have fifteen mortal minutes to get that soap away from Hinata." She stuck her hand into the floor of the tunnel and made circular motions with her hand until a small hole had appeared in the ground.

Sasuke looked at the hole in curiosity. "So what happens if I don't get back in time?"

Nuriko looked at him gravely. "No questions. Just make sure you get back within the time limit." She gestured to the hole she had created. "Time to go. Just hop right in."

Sasuke was taken aback. "W-wait, I'm still unsure-"

Nuriko got off the ground, walked quickly behind Sasuke, and gave him a swift shove. "JUST GO!"

Sasuke stumbled down the tunnel and the next moment was surrounded by blackness. He looked at his surroundings and shivered. Nothing could be seen. Everything was pitch black and cold. The seconds seemed like hours. It was taking too long to get to Hinata. Way, way too long.

'I just wish I could die,' Sasuke thought, keeping his eyes tightly shut. 'Oh wait-'

A split second later, he landed on a yellow tiled floor and slid to a halt on his stomach. Sasuke groaned but was nonetheless glad to be out of the portal from purgatory to earth. He stood up off the tiled floor and straightened out his robes. How much time had passed? Two or three minutes?

'Okay…gotta find that shower…'

Sasuke almost fell back on the ground again when the unmistakable sound of shower water reached his ears. He hadn't expected to find it that quickly. Oh man, he wasn't quite prepared to see a naked woman yet.

Sasuke shook his head and stuck out his chest in a tough manner. 'I have to take this like a man. It's not that bad. Just breasts and…parts used for reproduction.'

Sasuke tip-toed to the shower with his eyes closed, hoping that Hinata kept the curtain shut while she was cleaning herself. He took in a shuddering breath and almost yelled when he opened his eyes. He was staring right at Hinata's bare chest.

Sasuke turned around and faced the mirror across from him, getting another surprise. He could only see the naked Hinata and no one else in the room. He turned to the left and the right, but his reflection still didn't show in the mirror…and he got an even clearer view of the showering girl.

Sasuke's shoulders dropped. 'Guess this really proves that I'm a ghost.'

While still looking in the mirror, he spotted the 'villain' of the situation: the neon-green bar of soap that was lying by Hinata's feet. Sasuke grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together.

'This should be a piece of angel food cake.'

He laughed silently at his joke and bent down on the hideous yellow tile. He did his best not to look up between Hinata's legs as he made a grab for the soap. As Nuriko had said, he managed to grab the soulless object…but not for long. Almost immediately, the soap slipped from his hand and made a loud clanking sound on the shower floor.

'Shit!'

Sasuke pulled his hand out of the shower just as Hinata stopped humming and looked down at the soap.

"That's weird," she said quietly. "It looked like the soap just moved on its' own."

She bent down and made a grab for the soap. Sasuke quickly snatched the bar from her reach, which once again slipped from his hands. Hinata's brows furrowed and she tried for the soap again, which just slid all over the shower floor. This went on for a full minute before Hinata stomped and yelled in frustration.

"Fine then!" She screeched. "I guess I'll just _stink_ tomorrow!"

She grabbed a towel that was lying next to Sasuke and marched out of the bathroom, fuming and mumbling about smelling like crap. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and laughed. Mission accomplished.

Without warning, Sasuke was once again surrounded by pitch black and coldness. Since he knew what was going on this time and he just completed a very humorous mission, he wasn't frightened on the trip back up and even enjoyed the final seconds before he'd have to see Nuriko again.

All too soon, Sasuke hopped out of the tunnel and was sitting on the familiar floor of the tunnel in front of Nuriko. The girl looked down at him, tapping her feet and giving him an annoyed look. Sasuke grinned up at her.

"What's wrong with you? It looks like you just started your period or something."

"I'll have you know," Nuriko snarled. "Female angels don't have monthly bleedings." She leaned closer to Sasuke. "You accomplished the mission with only _two milliseconds _to spare!"

Sasuke shrugged but kept smiling. "Hey, it was within the time limit."

"Yes, but-"

"It…was…within…the…time…limit," Sasuke repeated with an air of finality.

Nuriko sighed. "Men are impossible."

"And woman are beautiful," Sasuke said happily.

Nuriko frowned. "What's the supposed to mean?"

Sasuke sighed wistfully. "Yanno, Nuriko, I wished I had looked at more pictures of naked women while I was still alive."

Nuriko looked as though she could slap him all the way back down to earth.

**A/N: Man, I'm so shameless! But here's a fact for you: most accidents that occur in the home occur in the shower. Yeah…thank you, Health class. **


	4. Chapter 4

**On Angel's Wings:**

**His and Her Past**

"Hey, Nuriko?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?

"You just did, but you may ask another, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke looked from Nuriko to the end of the tunnel, where the entrance to heaven and the golden light were. "Umm…you know all about what happened to me on earth, right?"

Nuriko clicked her tongue and scratched her chin. "Hmm…let's see here…Uchiha Sasuke-san: started popping out of your screaming mother on July 23rd at six in the morning, had your umbilical cord cut at eight in the morning on the same day, went home with your family on July 25th, learned your first word, "Bitch", at the age of two, you were potty-trained by the age of five and a half, you started school at the ninja academy when you were eight…"

'Damn, she knows more about me than I do,' Sasuke thought as he stared at Nuriko in disbelief.

"…you had your first erection when you were thirteen when Uzumaki Naruto performed his Sexy no Jutsu in front of you, you received the rank of Chuunin at fourteen, you got your first credit card later that year and at fifteen the card was canceled, at the age of sixteen you were awarded 'Sexiest Boy EVER' by the Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub branch in Konoha, and by the time you were seventeen…"

"I died," Sasuke muttered.

Nuriko sighed and nodded. "Yes, at such a young age."

"Wait." Sasuke looked away from Nuriko and back at the light. "You didn't mention anything about my parents or my brother."

Nuriko bit her lip. "I-I thought that was a bit too painful to reminisce about."

"But you know what happened to them?"

"Your parents were murdered by Uchiha Itachi, your older brother." Nuriko giggled. "I must say, you Uchiha boys sure are good-looking!" When she saw the glare Sasuke was giving her, she quickly added, "But you're way better looking than your sibling, that's for sure!"

Sasuke shook his head and blew air out of the side of his mouth. "So you know my parents died a while ago, right?"

"…Yes."

"Does that mean…" Sasuke twiddled with his fingers. "That I might be able to see them if I get into heaven?"

Nuriko simply stared at the boy before sitting down next to him and patting his shoulder lightly. "You'll only know when you finish the mission."

Sasuke wiped his watering eyes with the sleeve of his robe and cleared his throat. "Will you ever get into heaven, Nuriko?"

Nuriko's lip trembled at his question. Sasuke cocked his head and looked at her with curiosity. Surely the answer wasn't that bad, was it?

"Well…" Nuriko gulped." Umm…no, I won't."

"Oh…"

A stifling silence hung over the two. Sasuke was rather ashamed of himself for asking the question, since it seemed to cause Nuriko a lot of discomfort, but now curiosity was engulfing him with her strange, irresistible temptations…

"Uh…why not?"

Nuriko squinted and turned away from Sasuke. "Before I answer your question, may I ask _you_ something?"

Sasuke yawned. "Sure, why not?"

Nuriko crossed her arms tightly and looked at the floor. "What's earth like?"

Sasuke scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?

Nuriko clasped her hands behind her back and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Was…living on earth fun?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "What do you mean? It's probably a lot different than from when you were on earth but-"

"I never lived on the planet."

Sasuke frowned, taken aback. "Wait…_what_?"

The girl turned back to him, her eyes cloudy and her face even paler than usual. "I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" She took a deep breath. "My mother, back on earth, fell in love with a man who was ten years older than her. They were a perfect match, save the age difference, and when my mom was thirteen she lost her virginity to this twenty-three year-old. Unfortunately, my mom got pregnant. When she told my father about this, he moved away and they never spoke again."

Sasuke picked at one of his fingernails. "No offense, but that's not too unusual. And besides, what does this have to do with you?"

"I'm getting there, Sasuke-san, I'm getting there." Nuriko flipped back her silky brown hair and continued. "Of course, Mom didn't want to be pregnant at such a young age, so her and my grandparents decided that she should get an abortion."

Sasuke blinked. "Oh…"

"So that means…" Nuriko smiled sadly. "I was never born. Thankfully, God has a bit of a soft spot for unborn children, so He raised me himself. He was especially nice to me, considering I'm a bastard child, but since I'm so sinful I can't get into heaven. So here I am now: guardian of purgatory."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "If it helps any, you haven't missed much. Earth is a pretty crappy place when you think about it. It's basically just one big sex, drugs, and violence party mixed in with lying, cheating, and envy."

"Yeah, but you also get to experience real human emotions, like love, lust, jealousy, sadness..." Nuriko sighed wistfully and spun around, smacking Sasuke across the face with thick strands of her hair. "And you guys have the coolest arcade games! Like, one day Japan first brings out that cool dancing game with the arrows and the next day, a new version of the same game comes out!"

Sasuke grimaced. "The Korean dancing game is much better," he mumbled.

"Humans are just so amazing!" Nuriko continued to blab. "I mean, look at those cool movies and-" She gasped and dug out the golden pocket watch from the sleeve of her robe. "Good golly Miss Molly! It's time for you to visit Hinata!"

She bent down and swept out a large hole from the ground. Sasuke cracked his knuckles, grinning, and was about to jump into the hole when Nuriko held him back with her arm.

"What, Nuriko?" He asked, exasperated.

"Sasuke-san…" Nuriko blushed. "C-Can I go down to earth with you sometime and have a tour?"

Sasuke raised his brow. "It's not that good but…" He sighed. "Whatever."

Nuriko smiled and pulled her arm away. "Thank you, Sasuke-san." As the boy disappeared through the portal, she whispered, "And good luck…sweetie."

**A/N: Hee hee, there I go putting my opinions in my stories again. Sasuke is my spokesman for my opinions on dancing simulation games (Pump it Up forever!). **


	5. Chapter 5

**On Angel's Wings:**

**Arachnophobia**

Hinata flipped her silky hair over her shoulder and glanced out the window of her bedroom. Rain pitter-pattered against the cold glass while frigid wind pounded against the entire house, causing an eerie howling sound to drown out any other noise. She shivered and quickly pulled her eyes away from the rather creepy scene outside.

'The funeral…these strange dreams…the soap…why do I feel like a character in a cheesy horror movie?'

Hinata pulled her bathrobe tighter around her body and sat down on the mattress of her bed. She grabbed the blue diary with the small matching blue pen clipped to the cover off of her bedside table and flipped through the blank pages. Though she thought she was way past the age to be writing silly rants about her everyday life, now seemed like it would be the right time to finally fill the creamy pages with _something_.

Hinata snapped the cap to the pen off and immediately began to mindlessly doodle on the first page. It didn't really matter that she didn't know exactly what she was putting into that diary, just as long as the pages weren't blank anymore; she felt compelled to put the diary to use.

After about five minutes of idly writing and drawing, a shiver ran down Hianta's spine and she looked back out the window. The rain still fell. The wind still blew. But…there was a strange feeling in the air…

'Something is going to happen, huh? Just like in the movies…'

Hinata glanced down at the diary page and nearly jumped. Instead of just scribbling random letters and drawings, she ended up unconsciously writing only two words in blue ink on the entire page: "Sasuke" and "angel". She slammed the diary shut and threw it on the floor like a dirty sock, her ears only picking up the sound of her pounding heart and the furious wind outside.

Hinata stood up and hugged her bathrobe closer to her body. Maybe there was a way to end these strange occurrences…dreaming about a dead guy with whom she was barely even acquainted was out of the ordinary. And if she had learned anything from those cheesy horror films, it was that the best way to calm a sprit was by going to their grave and paying proper respects.

Hinata reached under her bed and slipped on her sandals, preparing her courage for the task that lay ahead. She hated graveyards.

* * *

Sasuke slumped onto the willow tree and sunk to the muddy ground. He had waited there for fifteen minutes already, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. It looked as though God had forgotten to bless Nuriko with a brain.

He held out his hand and felt a drop of rain slap onto his skin. The strange thing was, though he could feel the raindrop, he didn't get wet nor cold. It saddened him a bit; now there was no doubt that he was not a human being anymore.

Sasuke crossed his arms. 'I hope I have more than fifteen minutes this time…'

A twig snapped and he jumped. He squinted his eyes and looked through the veil of rain, but relaxed when he saw the soaked Hinata (in a bathrobe, wow!) walking towards the tree. Upon closer inspection, he could see almost her entire chest through the wet bathrobe and felt his dry face flush in embarrassment; ever since the accident in the shower, he was never going to look at his ward the same.

'Heh, it is quite convenient to be invisible.'

Hinata walked up to the tree where Sasuke was standing and bent down next to the grave at the tree's trunk. She dug into the pocket of her bathrobe and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Ummm…hi, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke stepped back, shocked. 'C-Can she see me? Nuriko, damn it, did you forget to tell me something?'

Hinata ran her fingertips across the cold face of the headstone. "How are you? Well…I guess you can't be all that well. You're dead."

Sasuke relaxed and couldn't help but smile at his own stupidity. 'She's visiting my grave, and this late at night too.'

He bent down next to Hinata, no longer worried that she could sense his presence. What a tender-hearted girl…she didn't even know him all that well, yet she was sacrificing part of her night to visit him.

Sasuke glanced at her. 'I…want to touch human skin again.'

Just as he was about to brush away her sopped hair and caress her soft, pale skin, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up at the grey headstone and suppressed a scream (but the remembered no one could hear him) when he saw a hairy leg crawl onto the engraved writing. The biggest, hairiest, most disgusting tarantula he had ever seen was perched on the top of his gravestone.

Sasuke jumped back, knowing that if he was human, he'd be sick to his stomach. 'Damn it, Nuriko! I hate you!'

He shivered. His biggest fear was spiders, thanks to his delightfully sweet older brother who one day decided to let one of the eight-legged creatures loose in his younger brothers' bed while he was sleeping. In Sasuke's opinion, spiders just existed to "scare the living shit out of him".

Sasuke's fear was met by a rush of anger as he realized what his task was. 'That thing is gonna hurt Hinata!'

He cracked his knuckles and was just about to punch the creature away when he remembered one of the rules Nuriko taught him. 'Oh yeah…that disgusting asshole has a soul, huh?' He sighed. 'Yes! Thank God I'm not able to touch it!'

Sasuke looked around desperately for something to throw at the tarantula and spotted the perfect weapon: a kunai sticking straight out of the pocket of Hinata's robe.

'It's the only thing available…I just hafta be careful not to touch Hinata.'

Sasuke slowly and carefully reached for the handle of the kunai and successfully pulled it out without touching Hinata (who, thankfully, had her eyes closed and hands folded, so she probably wouldn't even have noticed if Sasuke had touched her). He stared at the enemy and grinned widely.

"Get off my grave and go to hell, you mother-fucker," he whispered.

He raised the kunai and stabbed it into the body of the spider, feeling the tip rip into something soft, maybe its' intestines or something. The spider went limp and fell onto the ground in front of Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes and screamed.

"Oh-oh! Ew!"

Sasuke sighed with relief and tried not to look at the body of the spider. 'Time to go back-'

Just as he was about to walk away from the sickening scene, he slipped on his robes and a second later, was sitting in Hinata's lap, no longer invisible to the girl. For a full minute, the two stared at each other in disbelief. She wasn't supposed to see him, and he was supposed to be dead.

Hinata's eyes widened and she gulped. "Oh-oh my God, S-Sasuke-san!"

Without warning, Sasuke was engulfed in the familiar walls of the tunnel back to purgatory, frightened by what had just happened.

'She-she saw me.'

A millisecond later, he was sitting on the floor in front of Nuriko, his mouth still slightly open and his eyes wide. Nuriko knelt in front of him, raised her hand, and smacked the stunned boy across the face, causing him to come out of his stupor.

"What in hello operator is your problem?" She screamed, grabbing the neck of his robes. "You went against my orders! This stupid little screw-up of yours' can cost me my job!"

Sasuke touched his neck gingerly. "But…I saved her, right?"

Nuriko gritted her teeth together. "Idiot! You didn't have to be so gosh darn cocky about stabbing a stupid spider!"

Sasuke said the only thing that he could think of at the moment. "I'm sorry."

Nuriko shook her head. "Sorry won't help you at all!" She stood up and pulled at her hair in frustration. "God is not going to like this one bit."

**A/N: I…hate…tarantulas! The weird legs, the fangs, the hair, even the name sends shivers down my spine! **


	6. Chapter 6

**On Angel's Wings:**

**Punishment**

Hinata sat entirely still on the cold, hard ground, staring at the body of the eight-legged creature even though she, like her guardian angel, was grossed out by anything that had more than four legs. Right now, that didn't matter. The only thing on her mind was…

'Why did I a dead person?!' She thought, fear clutching every inch of her shivering body. 'Why did a dead guy just suddenly appear in my lap?'

A wind rustled the leaves on the ancient trees and a bolt of white-hot lightning flashed in the sky. Hinata could've sworn the spiders' leg twitched, but she was still glued to the spot. For some odd reason, she wanted to stay right where she was.

An angel had fallen down right where she was sitting.

* * *

Sasuke twiddled with his fingers anxiously, waiting for Nuriko to get back to purgatory from her supposed "meeting with God". Damn, he didn't know appearing in front of a mortal made everybody's underwear get into a bind! What was such the big deal? Shouldn't it be a good thing that a human knows their being guarded by a heavenly being?

Sasuke leaned back and frowned. "This sucks. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go down to hell; you actually have to do the job whole-assed to get into heaven."

But he knew deep down inside that he desperately wanted to go through the Pearly Gates. He'd see his family, the entire Uchiha clan! He'd see the little dog he rescued when he was just a toddler that got eaten by a fox the minute it was released! He'd finally be reunited with the loved ones he had missed so dearly on earth!

At these thoughts, Sasuke suddenly felt anxious and afraid. What if he messed up really bad? What if he was kicked out of purgatory and not given a second chance? What if he had to spend the rest of eternity being tortured in the inferno?

As the cloud of nervousness blanketed him, there was a small popping sound to his right and Nuriko appeared. She looked tired and worn out, a state in which Sasuke had never seen her. Oh god, this was bad…

Nuriko sighed and slowly slid down next to him. "My goodness, I didn't expect all that!"

Sasuke tried to hide his fear, slipping on a cool and casual demeanor. "So…what's up?"

Nuriko eyed him with annoyance. "I had to debate with not only God, but with twelve apostles, eight popes, thirteen cardinals, and Dante Alighieri for _your_ sake."

"That bad, huh?"

"Dante doesn't want you in heaven because you're not Italian."

Sasuke crinkled his nose. "_Divine Comedy_ my ass."

Nuriko rested her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. "But…I tried my best and fought hard, and the punishment is not that severe."

Sasuke glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Fighting so hard for _me_? What, are you starting to get a crush?"

Nuriko bent down low so that her locks of silky brown hair blocked her pink cheeks. "H-Hardly! I'm just doing my job!"

"Uh-huh."

"Any-anyways…" Nuriko cleared her throat and stood up. "With the severity of your crime-"

"Crime!" Sasuke blurted. "How is saving Hinata from a gigantic, disgusting spider a _crime_?"

Nuriko looked at him wearily. "Sasuke-san, you are not supposed to present yourself to your ward until I give you permission to do so." Sasuke opened his mouth, but she raised her finger and continued. "With the severity of your crime, you are only given one option: to be kicked put of purgatory and sent to hell forever."

Sasuke quickly stood up, anger raging through every inch of his semi-heavenly body. "I was doing my _duty_, dammit! How can you kick me _down_ _there_ for protecting Hinata!"

"Sasuke-san," Nuriko said quietly. "Please, let me finish."

Sasuke glared at her for another second before taking a deep, wavering breath and waving his hand carelessly. "Fine, fine. Go on."

Nuriko began speaking once again in an extremely quiet voice. "God is very loving and forgiving. He knows that you'll do just about everything to get into heaven. Therefore…" She looked down. "The only chance you have is by doing this.

Sasuke looked at her skeptically. "Doing what?"

Nuriko dropped to her knees and with her hands began to shape out a portal to earth. "You are not coming back here to purgatory. You are to stay on earth with Hinata 24/7 until it is time for you to come home to heaven." Nuriko stood up and looked over at Sasuke sadly. "This is your only other option besides hell."

Sasuke bit his lip and stared at the portal. It really did not seem like such a horrible job, but Nuriko certainly seemed depressed about it. What if he was playing into a trap, and that he was actually going to get sent to hell?

But…what if it really was the _only_ choice he had? There was only one way to find out.

Sasuke stood up and stepped towards the portal. "Peace, Nuriko."

He stepped into the portal and disappeared. Nuriko looked after him, wringing her hands nervously and trying to stop her eyes from tearing up.

"If it was my decision," she whispered. "He'd stay right here with me for eternity."


	7. Chapter 7

**On Angel's Wings:**

**Earth**

The somewhat "fallen angel" stood completely still with his back against the brick wall of a building. He was unsure of what to do now; he was kicked out of purgatory, and with no orders except to protect Hinata. What a big load of help God was.

Sasuke turned his head and looked down the silent streets of the village he used to inhabit. The streetlights reflected on the miniscule rivers that had formed on the streets after the evening rainstorm. To his left, on a rickety wooden fence, a black cat tiptoed towards an unknowing squirrel. The corn-yellow moon started to peek from beyond the midnight-black clouds. The world, for just this moment, was at peace.

Sasuke felt like crying. There was so much he didn't do in his short life: kill his brother, get his hair dyed a flamboyant, unnatural color (he had been thinking of lime green, but that didn't matter all too much right now), go bungee jumping, and…fall in love.

Now, for the longest time, Sasuke didn't believe in love or deem it necessary. In his opinion, it would just anchor him down and crush him, making it impossible to achieve his goal of killing his brother. But as he grew older and matured emotionally, he began to see how love would make life so much better. Sasuke remembered all the love his mother showered down on him, how it made him so happy and "all fuzzy inside", and he secretly desired that wonderful feeling that overflowed in your body when you were cared for that much.

But now that he was dead, there was no way he could find love; that sort of thing was nonexistent after you kicked the bucket. In the foreign movies, didn't the priest always say "Till death do us part" in the wedding scenes? So didn't that mean that even something as strong as the "L" word couldn't survive in death?

Sasuke started to walk down the sidewalk. "But didn't they also used to say that death was so freeing. If that's so…" He looked up at the dark sky. "Then why do I feel so damned confused?"

Immediately his thoughts turned to his old friend, Morimoto. Morimoto was probably one of the most intelligent and sensible men Sasuke had ever met in his life. Sure, he was a beggar with nothing but the shirt on his back and the worn out sandals on his feet, but the conversations he had had with Sasuke were invaluable. Sasuke never really considered anyone to be his hero, but Morimoto was damn near close.

It was a sunny day back when Sasuke was just fifteen that he met Morimoto. The boy was sitting on the edge of a marble fountain in the only park in Konoha, idly running his fingers across the cool surface of the water, when the old man with thinning gray hair and shabby clothing happened to walk by. Sasuke had paid him no heed, continuing to play with the water, when the man hobbled over and plopped down right next to him. The younger man started to feel irritated (he strongly believed in the policy of not invading one's personal space), but tried his best to ignore the man and concentrate on the water.

Sasuke heard the old man sigh and out of the corner of his eye saw him glace over at him. "Destiny or by choice?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows and pulled his hand out of the fountain, finally facing the man. "What?"

"Destiny or by choice," the man simply repeated.

Sasuke shook his head. "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

The man gave him a lopsided grin and proceeded to explain patiently. "Do you believe that your life is planned out for you? That since the moment you were born, you have been following a path that was created for you millions of years ago? Let's use our meeting as an example: do you believe that we were meant to be here right where we are at this very moment?"

Sasuke considered this for a moment but simply shrugged. "Why does it matter? I think all this philosophy is bullshit anyways."

"Or on the other hand," the man continued, as if Sasuke hadn't said anything, "do you believe that everything that happens to you in life is random, by chance, by the draw of the card or the roll of the dice? That nothing is planned, that the moment you were born you were set free into the world with no set purpose? I'll use our meeting again: do you think that I just randomly appeared here on my own with Fate not controlling my actions?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look, geezer, I don't give a-"

"Ah, I see." The man nodded. "You believe in the first choice: destiny."

Now Sasuke was starting to get angry. "How do you know? We've never even met before."

The elderly man scratched his chin and slowly stood up. "I can read you as easily as a book, boy." He turned to him and held out his hand. "I hope destiny will bring us together again."

Sasuke hesitantly shook the man's hand and said, "Yeah, whatever."

It might've been by destiny, or perhaps it was chance, but the two men bumped into each other frequently, and always had deep, thought-provoking conversations started by Morimoto. After a few of these conversations, Sasuke loosened up and took part in their discussions, debating the mysteries of life with this eccentric but extremely intelligent man.

Sasuke frowned. "Come to think of it, the old geezer was murdered a few years ago…"

He crossed his arms and continued walking, feeling slightly depressed that the source of all the good advice he followed was dead. He had hoped that maybe he could've caught a glimpse of him on earth, talking to a new young, ignorant pupil.

'He probably would've said that it was my destiny or some bullshit like that that caused me to die before I could fall in love,' Sasuke thought, moving silently along the sidewalk. 'That damn old crack-head…'

His thoughts returned to what Nuriko had first told him: not to fall in love with your ward. What was that supposed to mean? Was she implying that it had happened before? Or that she thought that Sasuke would do exactly that?

Sasuke shook his head. "As if I could fall for Hinata. Not that she's all too bad-looking or anything, but it'd just be-"

His sentence trailed off, remaining unfinished and blowing away on the wind into the night. A few hundred meters away, a young man wearing the same flowing white gown as Sasuke was leaning over a small daisy on the ground. Sasuke gasped quietly and quickly hid behind the corner of a building to his right.

'Another one?!' He thought frantically. 'Did they send another angel to make sure I didn't fuck up?'

Sasuke cautiously poked his head from behind the building and looked at the young man, whose back was facing him. He stood still over the daisy for a few moments before standing up and turning around. Sasuke caught a glimpse of his face, and right there he froze with shock.

'No…it couldn't be…'

Sasuke shuddered and gulped. "Holy shit," he whispered. "It's the masked kid from the Wave Country!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ho-lee smokes! More than a year huh? To be honest with you, I was actually planning on ditching this fic altogether since I haven't worked on it in forever but…I went back, read it, and thought 'Ya know, this ain't too bad! I really wanna finish it now!'. So here I am, folks. **

**And by the way, no more stupid dancing simulation game jokes! In the year since I last updated this fic, I sorta got out of those. **

**But my love for SasuHina is stronger than ever!**

**On Angel's Wings:**

**Writings**

Memories flooded into Sasuke's brain as he gazed at the boy who almost took his life, the boy who was so close to being the murderer of the last of the Uchiha. How his body acted on it's own to save the stupid blonde idiot, how the needles seared into his skin and bit into his muscle and flesh, how the pain was so agonizing that he was pleading silently for death while laying on the cold hard ground…

…And then waking up, feeling the warm teardrops of the girl who was probably dumber than Naruto, and realizing that he was alive and his would-be murderer was dead…had died doing the same thing he had done: protecting someone important to him.

But oddly enough, Sasuke wasn't angry at this boy.

'We're both dead,' he thought, standing still on the wet sidewalk. 'I guess that's one thing we have in common: we couldn't escape death, no matter how strong we were.'

The other angel laughed quietly, his back still to Sasuke. "So I guess you didn't make it either, huh?"

Sasuke jumped slightly, surprised that he was even aware that he was there. "Y-yeah," he said rather sheepishly.

Haku stood up and faced him, the daisy held tightly in his hand. "I take it your ward saw you too?"

The Uchiha raised his brow. "How did you know?"

Haku shrugged nonchalantly. "Happened to me too."

Sasuke stepped towards him hesitantly. "So you didn't make it into heaven?"

The other angel shook his head. "Nope. I mean…" He chuckled. "I attempted to murder someone."

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah, thanks a lot, douche-bag."

Haku ignored the comment. "But since I died for a noble cause, they kept me in purgatory. I accidentally showed myself to my ward, and was sent down here. But you know…" He held the daisy up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "I'm not even trying to protect them. I don't care too much about getting into heaven."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "You're shitting me, right? You wanna stay _here_ forever? Wouldn't you rather be in paradise with your family? Your loved ones?"

Haku smiled sadly. "The only one I love is unfortunately in hell…"

Sasuke couldn't help but feel like more of an asshole with each passing second he was talking to this kid. "O-Oh…my bad…"

The other angel sighed and grinned. "So you can see why I'd much rather stay here. I mean, I love the flowers and animals that inhabit Earth! And that girl in purgatory…well, she is rather trying on my nerves…"

"You can say that again," Sasuke muttered.

Haku tilted his head. "So you want to get into heaven?"

The raven-haired boy nodded resolutely. "More than anything. Earth…" He wrinkled his nose. "Earth was just so…shitty for me. I lost my family at a young age and grew up full of hate and spite. The ones who truly made me happy were my family, and I'll complete this gay-ass mission and see them, be with them, forever."

Haku smiled knowingly. "I can't say earth was great for me either. But…" he started to gently tug off the petals of the daisy, dropping them on the wet ground one by one, and started to walk away from Sasuke. "I suppose it's our job to make Earth less, ah, shitty for our wards, right?" He turned around and waved before he continued to stroll down the empty streets of Konoha. "Good luck. I'm sure you'll succeed."

Sasuke didn't respond, but stared intently at the daisy petals, which were starting to sink in a muddy puddle, and pondered the other angel's words.

* * *

The night sky was slowly starting to lighten as Sasuke sat on the edge of Hinata's bed, staring at the fitfully sleeping girl. Was she dreaming of him? Some how, the thought comforted him.

"People move on," Sasuke whispered. "People will eventually start to forget me and move on."

His ward groaned and rolled over, and he couldn't help but smile. This girl…she was just so…fragile. Sasuke squinted as he started at her sleeping form.

"In the end, you're just made up of pieces of meat and bones," he said. "You could die just so easily."

He reached out to touch her cheek, not surprised that he couldn't feel the warmness and softness of her skin. At the moment, he felt oddly lonely. She was so different from him now. He was now just a whisp in the wind, a light touch, a second thought. Hinata was a beautiful, healthy, _living _girl…a girl who was, according to Nuriko, in danger. And Sasuke was the only one who could save her.

He looked down at the floor, where a diary with a blue cover and matching pen lay. He picked up the book and pen, opened to a blank page, and thought for a moment, gazing at Hinata, before writing in big loopy letters:

I'M WATCHING OVER YOU.


End file.
